Yurin
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ゆりん |officialromajiname = Yurin |othernameinfo = |aka = yfn (username) |birthday = 03|month = 03|&year = 1992|ref = Yurin's birthday tweetMafumafu's tweet about COF ages |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 2249508 |mylistID1 = 13506924 |mylist1info = Utaite |mylistID2 = 27203746 |mylist2info = Composer |mylistID3 = 25432126 |mylist3info = Collabs |nicommuID1 = co232435 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |YTCHonly = UCAktIQRH-LK42uS7FZ71RxQ Yurin Miyasaki |partner = Kano }} Yurin (ゆりん) is an with a neutral, boyish and slightly laid-back sounding voice. His voice is a little coarse, but smooth-flowing and it is also quite flexible, as shown in his cover of "Kutabare PTA" and "Shinitagari" (and to a limited extent, his "Yubikiri" and "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia"). He often does collabs with Kano, forming the pair Yurikanon (ゆりかのん). He also appears to be good friends with 000, as seen on their conversations on Twitter, and with Chomaiyo, as they often hold namahousous together. He can also rap, as seen in his "Juvenile" cover with Kano, and his English pronunciation is fairly good. Yurin has also composed a couple of VOCALOID songs, including "Candy Rocket", for Miku's birthday in August 2011. Yurin's voice is also noted to be similar to those of the lead vocalists of the bands RADWIMPS (Yojiro Noda) and BUMP OF CHICKEN (Motou Fujiwara). His most popular cover is "Ama no Jaku" , with 270K views and 7K Mylists as of April 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 21, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 02, 2012) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) }} Collaboration Units # Yurikanon (ゆりかのん) with Kano List of Covered Songs (2010.04.22) # "Melancholic" (2010.04.23) (Private) # "not World's end" (2010.04.27) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.05.01) (Private) # "from Y to Y" (2010.05.06) (Private) # "Maigo Life" (Lost Life) (2010.05.13) # "Kutabare PTA" (2010.05.26) (Taken down on NND) # "World's End Dancehall" (2010.05.27) # "Subarashii Sekai" (Wonderful World) (2010.06.02) # "Kuusou Palette" (Fantasy Palette) -Junk mix- (2010.06.05) # "Kodoku no Hate" (The End of Solitude) (2010.06.14) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2010.06.14) # "Rolling Girl" Guitar Rock Arrange (2010.06.24) # "The cherry blossom front" feat. Yurin, Kano and Keysuke (2010.06.25) # "Nilgiri" (2010.06.30) # "Hankou Seimei" (Rebellious Life/Crime Declaration) (2010.07.03) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and Sheep's Song) (2010.07.05) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikou Shi" (Blind Astronaut) (2010.07.15) # "Rinne" (Lynne) (2010.07.24) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.08.21) # "glow" (2010.08.21) (Private) # "Reflect" (2010.09.04) # "Calc." (2010.09.14) # "1/6" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2010.09.21) # "Antichlorobenzene ｘ Paradichlorobenzene" feat. Yurin and Kano (2010.09.28) # "Futariboshi" feat. Yurin and Goengaaruyo (2010.09.30) # "Hello/How are You" (2010.10.04) # "Yuugure Twitter" (Twilight Twitter) (2010.10.04) # "Pinkmoon" (2010.10.04) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2010.10.13) # "Nounai Denpa" (Inter-cerebral Radio Waves) (2010.10.25) # "Jack" (2010.11.12) # "Kimi ga suki" (I like you) (2010.11.19) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2010.12.01) # "Santa wa mou konai" (Santa isn't Coming) (2010.12.18) (Private) # "Utautai no Uta" (A song I'd like to sing) (2010.12.26) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.01.15) # "Ai Kotoba" (Love Words) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Monocross Road" feat. Yurin, Kano and Marco (2011.01.20) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.25) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Yurin and Kano (2011.02.08) # "BadBye" (2011.02.17) # "Karon" (2011.03.03) # "Snow Trick" feat. Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano and Tsukinowa (2011.03.08) # "Last Last" (2011.03.25) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.04.19) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.07) # "Interstellar" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2011.05.07) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shouten Gai" (Yukimi Chōme Shopping District) (2011.05.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.22) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Yurin and Rimokon (2011.06.28) # "Juvenile" feat. Yurin and Kano (2011.06.30) # "FREEDOM" (2011.07.01) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Kano and Yurin (serifu) (2011.07.01) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) (2011.06.02) # "Mr.Music" feat. Yurin, Shoose, KK, Chao, Pogo, Linear and Ume Jiro (2011.07.29) # "Babylon" (2011.08.03) # "Unmei Cider" (Fate Cider) (2011.08.03) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.07) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.11.07) # "Denpa Chuudoku" (Electric Wave Addiction) (2011.11.17) # "498" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2012.01.06) # "Shirokuma Dance" (Polar Bear Dance) (2012.02.15) # "Mushroom Mother" (2012.02.15) (Community only) # "Kaitou-Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Kano and Yurin (2012.05.01) # "Neko ni Cider" (2012.05.10) # "Yoru wo Koero" (2012.06.08) # "WA RO SHU" feat. Yurin, Gomashio, Otomen, Shoose, Shinshakaijin and Zanto (2012.07.01) # "SPiCa" feat. Yurin, Shoose, Zanto, Iiyu, Maiko and Shinobu (2012.07.07) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl" feat. Yurin and Chomaiyo (2012.07.23) # "Yuugure Sensei" (2012.10.11) # "Flashback Feedback" (2012.11.03) # "3331" (2013.02.14) # "Kujira no Machi" (Whale Street) -Band ver.- (2013.03.12) # "hp" (2013.05.18) (Community only) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" (Mischievous Ninja Book) feat. Yurin and Chomaiyo (2013.07.06) # "Summer Time Record" (2013.09.28) }} Songs on TmBox Date Unknown Gallery |Snow trick Yurin, Kogeinu, Chiko, Rib, Kano, Tsukinowa.png|From left to right: Kano, Tsukinowa, Rib, Kogeinu, Chiko and Yurin as seen in their cover of "Snow Trick" |T yurin.png|Yurin as seen in the the album }} Trivia * He likes candy apples. * He has a piercing on his left ear. * He lives in the Tokyo area. * He owns a white iPhone. * He likes girls with a short bob hairstyle. * He works part-time in a convenience store. * His favorite artists are ONE OK ROCK and Yuki. External Links * Blog * mixi community * Twitter * piapro * TmBox * last.fm Category:Completed articles Category:Update NND links